Yatagarasu
"Yatagarasu" is an upcoming extreme demon. It was started by Riot, who has since given the level to Surv to verify. It is an extreme demon, being filled with challenging sections throughout it entirety. It is also set to be the one of the hardest possible levels in Geometry Dash history, if not the hardest. Like many extreme demons, its color scheme is red. Many claim that RobTop will need to add a new difficulty to the game just for this level. Gameplay No complete gameplay has been shown yet, but many Youtubers have cut together the separate parts of the level into what they believe is the full level. As of now, Surv's record is 33%. The following information will explain the currently shown information by creator, in order of appearance. [[Viprin|'Viprin']]: A ship sequence. The section is fairly dark, making it difficult to see the section's layout. The Yatagarasu makes its first appearance in front of the player. Next up is a cube sequence with invisible obstacles, with the only indicators of them appearing as mirror images on the floor and ceiling. AncientAnubis: The ending of the difficult cube sequence, followed by a short UFO with several gravity changes. Next up is another cube, this one being short, with a triple spike jump. Next is a ship that passes by a skull, followed by a mini gravity ball with very precise timing. [[Jeyzor|'Jeyzor']]: A lengthy and difficult wave with a flashing background and very tight openings. The tight openings require very precise timing to get, and there are multiple speed changers to throw off the player. [[WOOGI1411|'WOOGI1411']]: Starts off with a UFO sequence, later becoming a moderately tight ship. Next is a tight wave. WOOGI's part contains a few invisible gravity portals and speed changers to trip the player up. Findexi: This segment starts with a simple gravity ball segment. Next is a ship with several size and gravity changes. Following is a slightly harder gravity ball sequence. This part contains several objects with a white pulse effect. It is likely one of the 2 easiest parts of the level, along with Rek3dge's. Rek3dge: This part closes off Findexi's ball segment, before switching to a brief ship sequence. A short cube sequence is up next, with several jump orbs. Next is a brief auto segment that shows the name of the level, along with its logo, the Yatagarasu itself, with the level's name in capital letters, "YATAGARASU" in the "Oxygene 1" font. The level then teleports the player to weoweoteo's part. The music's pace halts. weoweoteo: The music then drops and picks up a new, faster pace. This is marked by a triple speed straight fly ship segment, which then turns into an extremely hard wave part. If the player manages to finish this, it will turn into a mini ball section, with extremely hard timing. _anthrax: A double speed wave that requires good timing and very good spam abilities, and then an easier mini ship straight fly part. AbstractDark: This part start as a confusing cube segment with hard timing and teleportation portals. It then switches to half speed, with some tricky timings comprised of a UFO and robot part. [[GironDavid|'GironDavid']]: This starts off as a brief triple speed straight fly, then changes to a very hard and confusing mini cube, which then switches to an equally difficult ball with very difficult timing. COSINE: This part has a very difficult mini flying segment to begin with, with a few size and gravity changers to throw the player off. This is then followed by an extremely difficult ball with very precise timing required. [[xcy7|'xcy7']]: This is probably one of the easiest parts in the level. xcy's part is a simple hard cube with some confusing timing. Vermillion: This part starts as a double speed flying segment with straight flying and difficult timing, with effects to create a "cave" effect, where the player has limited vision of the obstacles in front of them. This is followed by a very hard ball with very difficult timing, similar to COSINE's part. Zelda: Zelda's part starts as a brief half speed robot with difficult timing, followed by a wave that is mostly an enduring wave "spam" segment, which changes to single speed as it transitions into Michigun's part. [[Michigun|'Michigun']]: One of the most difficult and annoying parts in the level, this starts with a double speed robot with very difficult timing, followed by a cube with equally difficult timing. This goes into a triple speed wave with extremely difficult timing and then a brief but difficult straight fly segment, with a very hard triple spike at the end. The player must jump shortly after this triple spike, or they will crash due to a move trigger that will cause the Yatagarasu to fall and kill the player. Luneth: Luneth's part starts as a half speed UFO with very tricky timing, followed by a ball segment with equally difficult timing. [[Hinds|'Hinds']]: Another very difficult and annoying part. This starts off as a swing-copter mode with extremely difficult timing, then switching to an upside down mini ship with a tunnel-like straight fly that appears in a few of Hinds' levels. This is followed by another extremely difficult swing-copter mode, followed by a very difficult mini ball and mini UFO with very hard timing, with a final mini cube segment. Evasium: This part is made so the obstacles' hitboxes are very hard and irritating to locate, and the entire part is in half speed. The first half has similar styled flying to that of Viprin's part. This is then followed by a UFO with very hard timing and gravity portals. Loogiah: Yet another very difficult part. This starts as a mini ship which changes to a dual just to mess with the player, and is entirely straight flying. This is followed by a half speed wave with extremely difficult timing, and then a mini ball with equally difficult timing. The ball transitions to a normal size ship, marking the transition to csx42gaming's part. csx42gaming: Probably the hardest part in the level, and was once near impossible. The part starts as a half speed ship with very difficult straight flying, followed by a wave with extremely hard timing. This is followed by a ball with very confusing and extremely hard timing, then transitions to mini before transitioning to a mini ship with more difficult straight flying. [[FunnyGame|'FunnyGame']]: This entire part is in the mini size. It starts as a mini ship with tricky and difficult maneuvers, due to moving objects and trick jump rings. This is then followed by a ball segment with a mechanic identical to that in one of FunnyGame's levels, Lonely Travel, albeit much more difficult and confusing. This is then followed by a UFO with tricky timing and more moving objects. [[Riot|'Riot']] (Decoration by Viprin): This part is mostly just a cube, but this entire cube is filled with tricky and very hard timing. It then ends as an auto ship being "carried" by the Yatagarasu with RobTop's ending quote, "It is not enough for me to succeed, others must fail." The level then ends with the Yatagarasu and the text "The End". Trivia * Cyclic was originally part of the collab, but was kicked out and replaced by Manix648, then, Manix was kicked out. Viprin hosted a creator contest to determine the part to replace Manix's part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WykkAEA0Iz8 AbstractDark eventually won the contest. * Yatagarasu is believed to be a sequel to "Bloodbath", which is also a collaboration made by Riot. * Cyrillic posted the old version of level, with Cyclic's part in it. * The collab has had many kickouts. (2-3) * A few parts have been nerfed, for example csx42's part, which originally was near-impossible. * A few parts were also buffed. For example, Riot added spikes to Jeyzor's part, making the spaces tighter. Surv debuffed some of these parts because he said it would otherwise be "impossible" to do the level. * Several players, including Anubis and COSINE, have changed their parts completely following initial verisons. * There has been a debate on whether Yatagarasu or another upcoming level, Bloodlust by Manix and Quasar, is harder. Manix himself said Riot confirmed the harder level is Bloodlust. * Riot gave Yatagarasu to Surv to verify the level now as he has lost interest in Geometry Dash for the time being and does not want to worsen his hand condition. Surv said that he will be uploading Yatagarasu on his account instead of Riot's account. * On his preview video, Jeyzor stated that the level used to have a build limit. However, the level now has nearly 90k objects, far surpassing the object limit. * On 17 July 2016, Surv deleted some objects off Jeyzor's part after rage quitting, but they were later restored. * Findexi originally wanted to remake his part. Viprin declined him, stating the level now is "the final product". Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Mega Collabs Category:Upcoming Levels Category:Sequels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Hell themed demons Category:2016 levels